buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talamour
Talamour was a Burrower Demon preying on the regulars at D'Oblique, a singles bar in Los Angeles. Its goal was to find a permanent host body, one that would house him permanently instead of falling apart after a short period of time. Biography According to records, Talamour was very ancient demon, reported to have been "around forever". Cordelia described Talamor as a "dawn of time kind of dude". Jumping from body to body, Talamour sought to find a permanent host, "the right one", a body that would house it forever. However, Talamour's modus operandi for taking over a host body involved the evisceration of the victim, a process which killed the host. By 1999, Talamour was present in Los Angeles. Its hunting ground was D'Oblique, a bar frequented by lonely singles trying to make a connection. Talamour's victims included Heather Nolan, a 24 year old paralegal who was reported missing, and 28 year old Martin Haber, whose body was found in a dumpster. The deaths and disappearances drew the attention of detective Kate Lockley, who suspected a serial killer. Allen Francis Doyle experienced a vision that put Angel on the demon's track. The first night Angel Investigations scouted the bar, Talamour seduced a young, shy woman called Sharon Reichler, who was smitten by the demon's words, as well as its host body: Kevin. That same night, the two had sex, and the next morning Talamour jumped from Kevin's body into Sharon's, killing Kevin instantly. Talamour's next target was Neil, a geeky, insecure young man who was instantly attracted to Sharon's looks. Neil also spent the night with "Sharon", though the experience was not pleasant for either of them. Not even waiting until the next morning, Talamour ordered Neil, who was lying in bed, to turn around. Talamour left Sharon's body, and jumped into Neil. As Talamour finished the process of taking over Neil, Angel entered Neil's apartment and confronted the demon. After a brief fight, Talamour escaped the apartment through a window, leaving the defeated Angel to confront Kate Lockley. Upon seeing Angel in the same room as Sharon's eviscerated body, Kate believed Angel was the serial killer she had been after. In Neil's body, Talamour seduced and possessed another woman. Afterward, Talamour ended up in the body of Danny, the bartender of D'Oblique. While in Danny's body, Talamour set out to find its next victim and approached Kate. She asked him about Angel, who had helped Danny stop a fight days before. As Talamour knew its time within Danny was running short, it told Kate that Angel was in the alley behind the bar, much to Kate's surprise. The two went together and as Kate told Danny to call her sergeant and ask for backup, Talamour smashed a wine bottle over her head, leaving her unconscious. Talamour prepared to rape and possess Kate, only to be attacked by Angel. The two fought for a short time, until Talamour noticed that Danny's body was beginning to fall apart, as the host body received an injury that didn't heal. As Danny's skin began to fall off, Talamour returned to the bar, desperate to find someone. However, the host body's appearance caused instant rejection, disgust and fear in the women Talamour approached. Unable to connect, Talamour grabbed a woman and forced her to another alley. Angel saved the girl in time and fought the demon for a third time. Talamour was able to hold its own against the vampire, fiercely fighting him and resisting his attacks. However, during the fight, Angel managed to throw Talamour into a burning barrel used by a pair of homeless people to keep warm. Danny's body instantly caught on fire, though Talamour still attempted to attack Angel. However, Kate shot repeatedly at the flame covered body, until it was incapacitated. Talamour was killed by the flames. Afterward, all the deaths caused by Talamour were pinned on Danny and Angel was cleared of all charges. Kate came to the conclusion that he was the serial killer because, as D'Oblique's bartender, he had seen each and every one of the victims before. Unable to tell her the truth about Talamour in particular, and demons in general, Angel agreed with Kate. Physiology and powers Talamour was a grayish, snake-like creature with huge mouth and teeth, which allowed him to break through the chest cavity of its host burrow into the torso of its victim. Talamour had the ability to take control of the motor functions of its dead human hosts. However, possession was only temporary, and after a time, the host body would begin to fall apart, beginning with the skin. Talamour also had the ability to sense humans from non-humans, including vampires. Its presence granted the host body superhuman strength and reflexes, as well as a limited healing ability, which cured the wound caused by the demon's forced entrance. This healing ability, didn't work with fire. Known victims * Heather Nolan * Martin Haber * Kevin * Sharon Reichler * Neil * Unidentified female * Danny Gallery of hosts Image:Talamour-kevin.jpg|Kevin Image:Angel102 227.jpg|Sharon Reichler Image:Talamour neil.jpg|Neil Image:Angel102 363.jpg|Unidentified female Image:Talamour danny.jpg|Danny Appearances *"Lonely Hearts" *"I Fall to Pieces" Category:Demons Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Deceased individuals Category:Parasites